Revenge
by elena.gilbert.7737
Summary: Elena Gilbert cheated on Damon Salvatore with Klaus..She fell in love with the hybrid and left her boyfriend..Damon wants revenge.. (this is my first story..please be nice and review my story )
1. Chapter 1

Elena opened her big brown eyes and saw nothing...just an eerie darkness surrounding her..Slowly she put her hand to the head and felt blood. She couldn't remember anything that happened to her...

A creaking sound startled the pretty girl..Goosebumps loomed on her olive coloured skin...light... A bright light reached her tired eyes. A slim shape appeared at the door..icy blue eyes staring at her with anger..Elena tried to move

The shape came nearer and stopped in front of her..leaned towards Elena grinning nasty.

Elena recognized the person.." _Damon?_ ", she asked in a shaky voice. " _Where am I and what do you want_?"She was looking for an emotion in his face..nothing...Damon took a knife out of his pocket and looked at her with a devilish grin.

"_You can't escape me is the time sweetheart_"..

Elena looked at him and asked in a shaky voice " _Time for what Damon_ _?_"Damon laughed at her and cut her cheek with the sharp knife "_ Time for my revenge..Elena Gilbert_"


	2. Chapter 2

Damon kept laughing at her..cutting her face with the sharp knife..grinning evily at her.

Elena gulped and nearly swallowed her tongue as she heard the word "Revenge"..She looked at him worryingly as he stood in frnt of her..facing him she asked in with fear n her voice "_ And what now Damon_? "

Damon stared at her..straight into her eye..He took a step orward..forcing her into another room..Elena shook in fear...not knowing what's going to happen.

She took 5 steps back slowly..trying to escape this nightmare she begged him "_ Damon please let me be in peace Damon..Klaus will come and save me anyways_"

Damon laughed at her and grinned "_ As long as you love the hybrid I will always be in your way Elena_."

He suddenly sped towards her and pushed her to the chair...tying her up in an instant..He stared at her..watching her whimper in pain..


	3. Chapter 3

Elena looked at him with tears in her eyes and begged him to leave her alone..She tried to move..but it was useless..Damon ignored her ...hitting her in her pretty face.

Damon looked nasty,grinning..pulling his knife out of his pocket a quick motion..he stabbed her into the right thigh and Elena felt the cold metal..crying in pain..her wounds didn't heal..she's only human.

Elena opened her eyes and looked into his icy blue eyes..in his eyes nothing but pure hate..she thought to herself "What happened to us?..We loved each other and now?..nothing"..She whispered whimpering"_ What you gonna do with me Damon? Tell me your evil plans for me_."


	4. Chapter 4

Elena tried to move away from him, but it was useless..Damon pulled her head back by her hair..pushing her more into her seat he said to her " _Stay the hell where you are Elena..You can't escape me_"

Elena didn't like the tone in his voice..evil and cold..she tried to move away again but Damon stopped her..pulling her head back again..staring into her eyes he asked grinning "_ Are you enjoying the pain Elena_?"

Damon watched her..enjoying every moment..Elena closed her eyes then opened them looking to Damon..She said in a shaky voice " _Noo I hate it Damon..please let me go..I'm begging you..please_"

Damon stared into her eyes like a wolf and listened to her...He didn't care about her anymore..he only wanted new addiction was torturing her..causing her pain...trying to break her..the girl that betrayed him..


	5. The End

Elena shook in fear closing her eyes..Damon grabbed her chin roughly making her open her eyes..with a devilish grin on his face he said to her "_I know you hate it but I don't care anymore..I want my revenge for you leaving me for the hybrid_ ", he said staring at her..with anger in his voice he continued

"_ Elena Gilbert in love with a hybrid..I can see the happiness in your eyes..and torturing you...just to get my revenge makes me feel better...it's my new addiction and I'll break you soon Miss Gilbert_"

He looked at her and left the room..locking the door behind him he left the girl alone..in the darkness.


End file.
